


Finally Together! (Maybe?)

by TheFanimeGirl20



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Deviates From Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanimeGirl20/pseuds/TheFanimeGirl20
Summary: She was in denial. He was not one to go out of his way to confess feelings to anyone. But during the holidays, they indulge in too much and must face the consequences of the bottle. Can they finally come together or will their fragile friendship burn to ashes in Kyohei's light?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading this series for years but due to NOTHING happening in terms of Kyohei's and Sunako's relationship, I tried this piece of writing. I hope you who actually decide to read this, I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who read Chapter 1. I was editing it and accidentally deleted it. I will try to rewrite it as soon as I can, so this is a preview of the chapter.

One Sunako Nakahara was gleefully gliding down the hallway to her sanctuary. She had just received a great reward for her struggles and suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair panted in exhaustion, glowering at each other. She only wanted to watch her movie, not have to deal with this creature of light. He always blames her for anything involving his food, ruining her peace. Her face darkens even more. "I did not eat your ice cream." He scoffs. 

"Do you really expect me to believe that? How do I know you didn't just eat it as revenge for all the times I ate your food?" She snarls. This petty being is destroying her night! Hissing and spitting in fury, she orders him to leave. Even if she did eat his stupid ice cream, she couldn't do a thing to rectify it. Fed up with him completely, she leaps and slams her foot into his chest. He's thrown out of her room and she flung the door closed. 

He rises off his back while rubbing his chest. His pride and body smarting, Kyohei dusts himself off and he kicks the door, stalking away to his room. 

He is so sick of her and her creepiness. Always locked in her lair, watching sickening (awesome) movies, with her horrifying dolls (Hiroshi is alright). Why can't she just quit being a horror freak and be like a lady already. A voice he constantly tries to ignore, one that weirdly sounds like Ranmaru, whispers that she wouldn't be the same if she was and he would have another of those stalkers girls. He shudders in revulsion and concedes that, yes she would act like them if she randomly started being a lady. He didn't really want to think about it much more and just heads to his room to sleep (sulk about not getting to eat his ice cream).

Downstairs the two bishonen slumped down onto the couch, contemplating how to get their roommates to get along. At this point their goal was to at least manage a friendship between Kyohei and Sunako. So there would be less shouting, glaring and fighting. Working on making Sunako a lady was hard enough. Having Kyohei reverse any progress they made was unacceptable. Regardless if Kyohei helped in a lot of that progress meant nothing. They need a plan. Impatient for peace, quiet, and no rent, Takenaga whips out his phone. He first considers consulting Noi before realizing she would likely make it worse. He then looks to Yuki, and asks what he thinks. Deliberating on different ideas and suggestions, Yuki shrugs and gives up after five minutes and just tells Takanaga to try Ranmaru again instead. 

The playboy's annoyed voice sounds through after four rings. "What?", Ranmaru demands in place of a greeting." "Kyohei and Sunako are fighting again. We ran out of ideas to get them to stop and make up. What should we do?" 

A humming rings out in the silent room. "Wait up. I'll come back after my date then I will tell you my idea." Then Ranmaru hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write these kinda of stories often but I just wanted something to happen. Comment on if you have any criticism. I need it.


End file.
